


Subway Stations

by OurDeal



Series: City Limits [11]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, OOC, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurDeal/pseuds/OurDeal
Summary: Finn has small conversations with his children while Seth sleeps.*Total work of fiction





	1. If I can’t feel, I’m not mine, I’m not real

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter title comes from 'The Only One' by Evanescence

            “My little princess, who I have yet to get the pleasure of meeting. I’ve waited for you…your papa and I have for a long time. I was scared that I could hurt you—but your papa said that there’s no way that could happen. He said that I had a heart that was too big—and that I hold all this love within it. You are my heart walking out of my body, and I know that your papa has told you the same thing. Some days, I think to myself, about how you are going to be. Who you are going to look like and who you’re going to take after. I am also afraid—afraid that I’m not going to meet up to your expectations. I know that when you come into this world, I will try my best to be understanding and to help you through.” Finn feels a kick under his hand, telling him that his unborn daughter can hear him. It warms his heart to know, and it gives him a sense of admiration for Seth—the person who agreed to carry their daughter.

            Days like these—where Seth is taking a nap, and all is quiet, Finn likes to talk to his daughter. He knows that soon, he’ll be able to hold her, but for now, he’s content in talking to her. Looking up at Seth, he’s a picture of perfection to Finn. Face relaxed while his arms grip on to a pillow. Seth has now had to sleep on his side, no longer able to sleep on his back comfortably. His hair has come undone from the bun he had put it up in earlier, surrounding him like a halo. Finn can’t help but think back to the time before—before they were even in love with each other. Before their rivalry that ended up bringing them closer happened. He never told Seth—yet—that he had purposely stood in front of Seth the night that he was announced as a new roster member.

            “Aoife, I am going to tell you the story about how your papa and I actually met. I knew who papa was, and he knew who I was. Before I was called up to the main roster, I had already fallen for him. At the time, he was still considered a ‘bad guy’. Before he and I got together, he had been part of this group, who were very popular with our fans. Your papa was forced to break them up—he hit one of your uncles with a chair, and it was over. The year that follows was very hard for him on the inside—but on the outside, he acted like he was at the top of the mountain. He had gotten the top title at the time, and he was part of this group who had all of the control—yet, he hated every moment. He was sad, and every time I would look into his eyes when he was on the screen, I felt a sense of hurt. He was unhappy, and it broke my heart. I could see it—in just the way he moved and talked when he was on the screen. I at the same time, wasn’t happy. Someone who I thought I loved before your papa was hurting me, but I didn’t know how to stand up for myself. I ended up being so sad that I called someone who ended up changing my life—but you are one of the best things that ever happened to me because of the demon. “ He feels another nudge under his hand, and he can feel his daughter turning. Finn always wonders about how he’s going to be able to have a family when he’ll be on the road most days out of the year. He also knows that once Seth has their daughter, he’ll also want to come back on the road. He wants for his daughter, and any future children to be able to have a home to go to every day. Hotels and highways aren’t a place for a child. He’s fine living the nomadic life…but with a baby, he doesn’t think he would be able to anymore.

            “I’ll tell you what, my sweet little girl. I promise to retire soon so that I can stay home with you and any future siblings, and papa can go and have another run. I know I am almost ready to retire, but papa, he’s not, and that’s okay. He’s already sacrificed so much for us, and it’s the least that I can do. I know that I’ll be happier with you, and even though wrestling is my first love, it doesn’t compare to you and your papa. You both mean everything to me. I was already willing to do anything from the moment your papa asked me if wanted to try. We got you, and I’ve never been so happy and so grateful. Never think that you’re not loved or wanted because we loved and wanted you from the very beginning.” Pressing his lips against the clothed stomach, Finn can feel their baby moving and interacting. It still scares him that he’s going to be a parent soon. He has only dreamed about this, and he thought that it was impossible—but now, he knows that anything can happen.

            “So where was I? Because of the demon, I became who I was for a whole year—fearless, strong, and a leader. Yet, on the inside, I kept struggling with myself—over who I was, over control of my own body and mind, over control of the championship. Your papa and I were two sad beings that were in need of each other. I had been following his career since he first debuted in _NXT_ —when it was new and he was the first official champion. I was in love with his work ethic, and how he pushed through to prove that he was the one worthy of that belt. When I signed, your papa had already made his way through to the main roster, and I was kind of sad. I thought I had missed my chance. I thought that if he didn’t like me, that maybe we could at least be friends. I won the championship in _NXT_ around that time, and slowly, people started to know who I was. He even said in one interview that he would love to face me one day—and that day did come. It was when the main roster was first split up, and they needed people to fill in the gaps because of the roster split. I ended up being taken by _Raw_ —the same part of the company that your papa works in. He had just come back from injury 3 months prior, and I couldn’t believe my luck! There he was, on the same show that I would be in. I was just so stunned and surprised when I was told where I was going. The night that I showed up on _Raw—_ the general manager at the time was talking about all of the new picks that they had made the week before. He had called my name last, and I pushed my way through the crowd and to the front—purposely stopping in front of your papa. I wanted him to see me, and to see that I was just as serious as he was. We ended up being put in a feud together, where it all added up to _Summerslam_. He and I wrestled—well the demon was part of it, and there was a point where I injure myself. I knew from the moment that I held up the _Universal Title_ , that I was done. I was so upset at being injured. I couldn’t believe that I would have to spend more time away, and I wanted to hold on to that belt, but it wasn’t as important as getting to know your papa. 6 months later though, he re-injures his knee, and my heart broke. Here he was in the same place that I was in, working on his injury. We ended up being each other’s support during that time, and I was so happy to share in his recovery. We ended up getting to know each other better, and he was always apologizing about what happened. To me, it didn’t matter anymore, I got to touch him again, and that’s all I cared about. Slowly, we got to know each other, and I just kept falling deeper in love with him. He would bring himself down, and that hurt me. I wanted him to see what I saw.” Lips press against the stomach in front of him, Finn can’t help but feel some excitement when it comes to his unborn daughter. He and Seth decided that they wanted something more out of their life together, and their result is their daughter. He knows that she listens—if her kicking and turning are anything to go by. Finn’s always in awe about Seth and how he just carries himself. It hurts him to hear people—especially other coworkers say horrible things about him. Finn’s done so much to at least try to protect Seth from the negative energy, but it makes him tired. At least some of their other friends stepped up, and the rude comments have slowed down.

            “One day, we decided to get married, knowing that it was then or never. We wouldn’t be in the town in which we got married for another year, so we took the opportunity to get married, and yes, it was a very quick wedding, but your papa and I needed it to be that way. We ended up going to work right after and pretended as if nothing happened. It took us a year to start talking about having you as a possibility, and then another year to be here. Through all of that, your papa was so patient and kind. I saw who he really was—is, and it just reassured me that I was right when I fell in love with him.” He hears Seth stirring, and makes his way back up to kiss Seth. He feels Seth smile against his lips, sleepy brown eyes greeting him. Finn doesn’t know how, but Seth makes him feel all new emotions.

            “I was telling our daughter the story of how we ended up together.” Finn can’t help but feel his heart grow—thinking back to where he was to who he has become—it’s a night and day change. Seth smiles at that—he knows that Finn is everything he ever wanted from life. He got patience and understanding from Finn, who makes Seth fall deeper in love every day.

            “We’re two fools who were too blind to see life outside of ourselves. I’m lucky to have met you, Finn Balor…and even luckier to call you mine.” Finn’s lips press against Seth’s again, his arm pulling the younger man closer.


	2. I Will Wander 'Till The End Of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn now has a similar conversation with Lir 5 years after Aoife. The chapter title comes from 'My Heart is Broken' by Evanescence

            “Here Seth, lay your hips on my lap.” Finn’s back is against the headboard of their shared mattress, while Seth’s hips end up on his lap. Seth’s eyes begin to close as Finn presses his fingers against the pressure points in Seth’s hips. Carrying their son has put a great strain on his joints and tendons, making it hard for him to walk sometimes. His center of gravity has been thrown off, making it hard to do things that he used to. Seth is in constant pain, and it hurts him to know that there’s nothing he really can do other than rest. He’s constantly sleeping, letting the days go by as his children grow. Finn looks over to where Seth’s head is lying and sees that the brown eyes he so loves are closed and soft snores could be heard from Seth’s windpipe. Finn hates the fact that Seth has been wiped from this.

            “Lir, I want you to know something. You and your sister are my everything—your papa means everything to me. I know that you’re growing but please be gentle on your papa. He’s making a great sacrifice for you, and just know that you are wanted and you are loved. We waited for you for 5 years, and your sister can’t wait to meet you.” Finn’s fingers gently press over the pressure points in Seth’s hips again, trying to loosen up the tension. He can feel Seth’s hips slowly begin to relax while a sigh escapes the younger man from where he lies. Bending forward, Finn can’t help but lay one of his hands on Seth’s stomach. He can feel their son moving around, trying to find a comfortable position. Pressing his lips against Seth’s stomach, Finn lets a couple of tears escape. He is thankful for every day that he gets to be with Seth and Aoife, and their new baby. It hurts him to see Seth like this—in constant pain with no clue on how to manage or cure it. It’s even worse to see Seth with little to no energy for anything else but sleep.

            “My little prince, I wish to tell you a story. It’s about what life was like before I met your papa. I hope that one day, you could understand how precious you, your sister and your papa are to me.” Finn’s lips press lightly against Seth’s covered stomach, a small smile graces his lip as he can feel his son moving again. He still can’t believe that he has a family—something that has eluded him for a while. A secret want that he thought would never happen. He can’t help but stare at the man who won his heart—even before meeting.

            “When I first started out in wrestling, I had no clue on how to handle myself outside of the ring. I was young and naïve and didn’t realize how my actions then, would have affected how I was seen inside of the ring. I was the ‘bad boy’ of wrestling, especially in Japan. It hadn’t started out like that—I had friends and a life, and I just started to feel like I wanted more from Japan. I wanted fame and respect. I wanted people to see me as a God, but it all backfired on me. I wanted more than I could give myself, and one day, people were fed up with me. I was kicked out of the old company I was in before I met your papa, and my heart shattered at the prospect of continuing my journey on my own. I made my way from Japan to the US…where I was signed by _NXT_ , finding out about your papa. I wanted to meet him since I first heard of him, and I’ve been dying to meet him for a while. I just wanted to talk to your papa, trying to at least see if we could have been friends at the time.” Finn smiles to himself as he thinks about his early days in _NXT_ , right before he called on the demon king—and before his heart was broken twice.

            “Before your papa and I got together, there were two other people who I thought I would have this with. The first person’s name was Sami. He was kind and so happy. He always wanted to make people happy, trying to do anything and everything he could to. That’s what made me fall in love with him in the first place. I had known who he was before he ended up in the same program as me. It didn’t matter to me who he was back then, but who he was in that moment. I became blinded by both him and my success on NXT. I was climbing the top of the mountain, and I was happy for Sami. He had found his own success, winning the championship title before me. He was bubbly and wouldn’t let the championship change him much. I saw the weight that he bared on his shoulders when he was the champion. I would try my best to understand him, still working out who I was at the time.” He can feel the baby kick against his hand, and he can’t’ help but let a bit of a smile develop on his face.  He leans down again to kiss Seth’s stomach, hoping that all of his love and affection could seep down deep enough to reach his son. Seth’s face is relaxed, his hair splayed around him, like a halo. He looks so peaceful as if he was never in pain in the first place.

            “Sami—he became distant as time passed, and it hurt me to see him deal with things on his own. It was as if we were strangers sharing a bed. I was madly in love with him, but he had fallen out of love with me. I realized it the day I saw him with another guy and saw him smiling and laughing. He hadn’t laughed with me like that in years at that point, I then saw something that completely broke me—he was kissing this other person. I knew it was over then, but I refused to accept it. I was willing to even forgive him for hurting me. He ended up just telling me that he had fallen out of love—something that I knew but didn’t want to accept until he told me. We tried to be friends, but it was just so strange and painful that we both decided it would be best if we just let each other go. He still doesn’t know about me seeing him kiss that other person.” Finn re-adjusts Seth’s hips so that he could lay down beside him. He lifts the hem of Seth’s shirt a bit, exposing the underlying skin. He can see part of the scar that started all of this, and can’t help but lightly graze his fingers against it.

            “Then there was Hideo—who broke me. I was still hurting and recovering from Sami’s betrayal when Hideo ended up signing with _NXT_. I had known him when I was in Japan, and I was so happy to have someone else there from my past. I quickly fell in love with him—thinking that he would be the one to piece my heart back together. Everything in our relationship was quick. We had moved in together within months of getting together, and things started to fall apart just as quickly. I was head over heels for him, but he never felt the same. Things were amazing at first—Hideo would tell me that he loved me every day, but I could always tell that it was a lie. I completely blinded myself, pretending to think that he still loved me, despite his actions telling me otherwise. It only became worse when things continued—he never physically touched me, but he verbally and emotionally abused me. One minute he would tell me that he loved me, and then the next he would go on about how I will betray him and how he was going to leave me. He and I would go back and forth, and he would only forgive me if I begged him not to leave. He was—he took my soul and twisted it until I was just a shell of a person. When he finally left me, he made it so that I only had one day to pack my things and leave. That was the night that everything changed. I had remembered about the demon king from childhood stories, and in my grief, I call upon him. I didn’t care about what was to happen after, all I cared about was putting my heart together again. The demon king though overtook me, and for a year I struggled to control the demon king. I knew my life was not my own at that point, and I had given up. For most of my rookie year, I wasn’t there-physically, my body was, but emotionally and mentally I wasn’t. When I would break through the haze that the demon king would put me in, all I could do was cry. I was no longer myself, and all I wanted was for someone to see me for who I was at the time. I was alone and in pain—screaming for someone to see. It took another year for me to meet your papa, but I knew that he was it. The moment that I knew that I had been called to the _Main Roster_ , I was nervous as to where I was going—but when I found out that I was going to the same place that your papa had been put into, I was so excited. At this point, your papa and I had had some interactions—becoming the reason as to why I fell in love with him in the first place. He saw me as me—not someone with a good looking face and even better mythology behind their character. He saw past the demon king, and saw the person who is in pain.” Finn can feel a couple of tears escape his eyes and he laughs softly to himself. He presses his lips against the scar that was a result of the ritual that started all of this off. He’s so grateful—he no longer sees himself as that broken person. He’s stronger because Seth helped him with his heart—seeing all of the pieces and carefully putting them together.

            “I had accidentally been injured by your papa during one of our matches, and although I won, he felt guilty. Even when I reassured him that it was okay and that things like this happen, he still felt as if it were his fault. It took some time, but I finally got through to him—when he had reinjured his knee and was in the same position that I was in. I only fell deeper for him, and come to find out, he felt the same. From there, our relationship just felt so natural. His pain became mine and his joys were mine. When we got married, we were scared, but I knew that he was it for me. I knew that he was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. We dove in with both feet, and let me tell you, Lir, I don’t regret a moment of it. When the demon king gave us a chance—we had your sister, and then we waited for you. Never think that for a second you aren’t meant to be here. Your papa and I have always wanted you.” Lips press against skin, while Seth’s fingers begin to thread themselves in Finn’s hair. Crawling back up to face Seth, Finn can’t help but be joyful at seeing those sleepy eyes looking back at him. There’s a small smile playing on the lips of Seth, and Finn can’t help but lean down to capture it with his own.

            “How are you feeling, babe? Anything hurt?” Seth shakes his head to answer Finn’s question. He smiles down at the younger man, who reaches up to pull him close. Lips press against his while hands go to rest on Seth’s stomach. Their baby is doing flips underneath their hands, and Finn ends up caressing the side of Seth’s face. First, he got Seth, then Aoife, and now he has Lir. Finn could have never seen this with his eyes when he first started on his journey, but he wouldn’t change it for anyone.


End file.
